Finding Dennis (2004)
Finding Dennis is a cartoon movie spoof and parody of "Finding Nemo" is created Dennis & Tiana Productions and The Jim Henson Company. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. YIPPIE IT'S JANUARY 2018! Names in other languages Plot First Act Two humans, Fred and his wife Daphne, are admiring their new home in the Great Barrier Reef and their clutch of babies that are due to hatch in a few days. Suddenly, a monster disguise named Moat Monster attacks them, leaving Fred unconscious before kidnapped Daphne and all but one of their babies, Freddy names this baby Dennis, a name that Daphne liked. A few years later, Dennis's first day of school arrives. Dennis has a happy boy, due to a minor injury to his baby from the Hibernating Sandy Cheeks attack kidnapped his mother, which limits his swimming ability. After Fred embarrasses Dennis during a school field trip, Dennis disobeys his father and sneaks away from the reef towards a boat, resulting in him being captured by scuba divers. As the boat sails away, one of the divers accidentally knocks his diving mask into the water. While unsuccessfully attempting to save Dennis, Fred meets Tiana, a princess with short-term memory loss. While meeting three thieves on a fish-free diet, Syndrome, a main villain, Sa'Luk, a great villain thief and Abis Mal, a thief villain, Fred discovers the diver's mask that was dropped from the boat and notices an address written on it. However, when he argues with Tiana and accidentally gives her a nosebleed, the scent of blood causes Sa'Luk to lose control of himself and attempt to eat Fred and Tiana. The two escape from Syndrome but the mask falls into a trench in the deep sea. During a hazardous struggle with an frogfish in the trench, Tiana realizes she is able to read the words written on the mask, "Gaston Dimple 42 Wallaby Way Sydney." The address leads them to Sydney, Australia, and Tiana manages to remember it. After receiving directions to Sydney from a large school of minions, Fred and Tiana accidentally run into a bloom of sloths (with grey wolves) that nearly sting them to death; Fred falls exhausted after the risky escape and wakes up to see a surf-cultured sea adulthood named Hercules, who takes Tiana and him on the East Australian Current. In the current, Freddy reluctantly shares the details of his journey with a group of young sea humans; his story spreads rapidly across the ocean through word of mouth and eventually reaches Dennis in Sydney. Meanwhile, Dennis's captor - Gaston Dimple, a dentist - places him into a human tank in his office on Sydney Harbour. There, Dennis meets a group of aquarium fish called the "Prison Gang", led by a crafty and ambitious moorish idol named Gill. The "Prison Gang" includes Obelix, a big French friend; Derek, a little big lug orphan; Margaret Wade, a teenage girl; Flynn, a little French brother; Patrick Star, a starfish brother; and Aurora, a princess. The human are frightened to learn that the dentist plans to give Dennis to his niece, Darla, who is infamous for killing a goldfish given to her previously, by constantly shaking her bag. In order to avoid this, Buzz gives Dennis a role in an escape plan, which involves jamming the misfit's filter and forcing the dentist to remove the human from the misfit to clean it manually. The human would be placed in plastic bags, at which point they would roll out the window and into the harbor. After a friendly rooster fly named Foghorn Leghorn visits with news of Fred's adventure, Dennis succeeds in jamming the filter, but the plan backfires when the dentist installs a new high-tech filter. Second Act Upon leaving the East Australian Current, Fred and Tiana become lost and are eaten by a yellow with blue giant dinosaur named Greymon. Inside the Greymon's mouth, Fred desperately tries to escape while Tiana tries to communicate with it. In response, the Greymon carries them to Sydney Harbour and expels them through his blowhole. They are met by Foghorn, who recognizes Fred from the stories he has heard and rescues him and Tiana from a flock of hungry henchmen piglets by scooping them into his beak and taking them to the dentist's office. By this time, Darla has arrived and the dentist is prepared to give Dennis to her. Dennis tries to play dead in hopes of saving himself, and, at the same time, Foghorn arrives. Fred sees Dennis and mistakes this act for the actual death of his son. When Foghorn suddenly gets thrown out the window by the dentist, Buzz helps Dennis escape into a drain through a sink after a chaotic struggle. Overcome with despair, Fred leaves Tiana and begins to swim back home. Tiana then loses her memory and becomes confused, but meets Dennis, who has reached the ocean through an underwater drainpipe. Tiana's memory is restored after she reads the word "Sydney" on a nearby drainpipe and, remembering her journey, she guides Dennis to Fred who changes his sadness to happiness. After the two joyfully reunite, Tiana is caught in a fishing net with a school of grouper. Dennis bravely enters the net and directs the group to swim downward to break the net, reminiscent of a similar scenario that occurred in the human misfit earlier. The human, including Tiana, succeed in breaking the net and escape. After some days, Dennis leaves for school once more and Fred is no longer overprotective or doubtful of his son's safety, proudly watching Dennis swim away into the distance. Back at the dentist's office, the high-tech filter breaks down and The Prison Gang have escaped into the harbor, but realize they are confined in plastic bags of water that the dentist put them into (when their plan has now worked) while cleaning the prison. Voice Cast US English Casting/Brazilian Portuguese Dubbing Brazilian Version: * Brazilian Version: Alfredo Martins, Carlos Seidl, Ednaldo Lucena, Gustavo Nader, Hugo Ribeiro, Jorge Eduardo, Luiz Carlos Persy, Oscar Henriques, Márcia Coutinho, Maurício Seixas, Melise Maia, Paula Coutinho. * Studio: Delart (RJ) * Midia: Cinema/DVD/Blu-Ray/VHS * Diretor of Dubbing: Andrea Murucci * Translator of Subtitling: Sérgio Cantú Portuguese Version: * Portuguese Version: Heitor Lourenço, Jorge Mourato, Joel Constantino, Cláudia Cadima, Santiago Aguirre, Pedro Rascão. * Studio: Somnorte * Midia: Cinema/DVD/Blu-Ray/VHS US English Casting/Latin America Spanish Dubbing Official Trailer Cast (Remake) * Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) as Marlin * Roshan (AKA Baby Dennis) (Ice Age) as Nemo Egg * Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) as Nemo * Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Dory * Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Beigns) as Gill * Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Gurgle * Obelix (Asterix and the Vinkings) as Bloat * Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) as Peach * Derek (The Swan Princess) as Bubbles * Aurora (The Sleeping Beauty) as Deb * Jasmine (Aladdin) as Flo * Patrick Star (Spongebob Sqaurepants) as Jacques * Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) as Nigel * Minion (Minions) as The School of Moonfish * Hercules as Crush * Manny Rivera/El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) as Squirt * Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Mr. Ray * Syndrome (The Incredibles) as Bruce * Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) as Chum * Sa'Luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as Anchor * Tom, Jerry, Puggsy and Frankie Da Flea (Tom and Jerry's Friends) (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Blenny, The Worried Fish * Frogfish (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) as Anglerfish * Henchmen Pigs (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil) as Seagulls * Greymon (Digimon Data Squad) as Whale * Bugs Bunny as Jerald * TJ Detweiler (Recess) as Tad * Violet Parr (The Incredibles) as Pearl * Human Pinocchio (Pinocchio: The Series) as Sheldon * Moat Monster (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) as Barracuda * Robin (Young Justice) as Phil (Tad's Dad) * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Ted (Pearl's Dad) * Ralphie as Bob (Sheldon's Dad) * Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) as Coral * Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) as Darla Sherman * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Babara Sherman * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Phillip Sherman * Sid and The Sloths (Ice Age: The Meltdown) and Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) as The Jellyfish * Elsa (Frozen) as Sponge Bed Mother Fish * Bart (The Simpsons) as Sponge Bed Guppy * Kayley (Quest For Camelot) as Kathy * The Divers as Itself * Alley Snails (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Crabs * The Bunch of Bats (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) as The Krill * The Both with Sword to Fighting as Swordfishes * Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Sea Turtle * The Sheeps as Dolphins * Mother Pig (Merrie Melodies) as Mother Fish * The Piglets (Merrie Melodies) as Guppies * The Kids (Dennis the Menace) as Other Fish Students * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Jimmy * The Humans as Fishes * Boneyard Werewolf (Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King) as Mr. Johanson * Two Headed Turkeys (Keisarin salaisuus) as Lobsters * Human Kidnapped Fishermen Boat as Fishermen * King Humpty Dumpty (Greedy Humpty Dumpty 1936)/Quintet of Wooden Ducks (Beauty and the Beast 1934) as Crab 2/Himself (King Humpty hits the ground a-crackin', revealing a quintet of wooden ducks Production Companies Gallery Dennis & Tiana Productions new.png|Dennis & Tiana Productions Jim Henson Pictures logo.jpg|Jim Henson Pictures Walt Disney Home Video The Classics Logo.png|20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Songs * Song at The Opening Credits ("Finding Dennis" Theme Song) - The Witch's Ghost by The Hex Girls * Rex's Song - Let's Name the Species by Bob Peterson * Tiana's Song (After Starting to Remember Where Dennis) - Dory's Ditty * The Thieves' Introduction - Fish are Friends, Not Food * Dennis Starts Remember Where Fred - Where's My Dad? * The Cave of Wonders - "Just Keep Swimming" by Ellen DeGeneres * Song During Sloth and Wolf - Sid's Sing Along * Off Ramp - Go With The Flow * When Tiana Separates from Fred - Hallelujah * Song at The Finale - Dennis the Menace Theme Song * Song at The Curtain Call - "Tom and Jerry" Main Title * Song at The End Credits - "Somewhere Beyond the Sea" by Robbie Williams * Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide to Use "Beyond the Sea") - The Witch's Ghost by The Hex Girls Original Music Composer by Thomas Newman # Opening # Meet The Moat Monster (As the score is composer of "Barracuda" by Thomas Newman) # Roshan (AKA Baby Dennis) (Main Title) (As the score is composer of "Nemo Egg (Main Title)" by Thomas Newman) # First Day # Journey To School # Joke / Rex (As the score is composer of "Joke / Mr. Ray" by Thomas Newman) # To Dropaway (As the score is composer of "To Dropoff" by Thomas Newman) # Dropaway Reveal (As the score is composer of "Dropoff Reveal" by Thomas Newman) # Boat / Hate You # Out To Sea / Divers # Lost # Tiana / Boat (As the score is composer of "Dory / Boat" by Thomas Newman) # Meet Syndrome (As the score is composer of "Meet Bruce" by Thomas Newman) # Misfit Meeting (As the score is composer of "Shark Meeting" by Thomas Newman) # Misfit Chase (As the score is composer of "Shark Chase" by Thomas Newman) # Dennis Tank (As the score is composer of "Nemo Tank" by Thomas Newman) # Bubbles # Darla Dimple / Stuck / Buzz Lightyear # Frog Fish Chase (As the score is composer of "Angler Fish" by Thomas Newman) # Minions (As the score is composer of "School Of Fish" by Thomas Newman) # Trench / Squeaker # Tiana's Sing Along / Save Tiana (As the score is composer of "Sid's Sing Along" by John Powell) # Fred To The Rescue and Save the Day (As the score is composer of "The Jungle Rescue" by John Debney) # Miss Your Dad # Filter Attempt # Turtle Drive # News Travel # Pround / Stops Filter # Darla / Filth / Offramp # Lost In Fog # Swallowed / Scum # Greymon # Sydney Harbour # Net For Dennis # Henchmen Little Pigs # Gull Chase # Office Frenzy # Crabs / Dennis & Tiana # Tiana Remembers # Fishing Ground / Tiana Trapped # The End of Finding Dennis # Swim Down # Dennis Hurt # Ending Category:2004 Animated Films Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Dragon Rockz